Episode:What I Did for Love
|image = |caption = Peg shows Al her sexy new teddy, the first of a variety of exciting new outfits she uses to attempt to woo Al into performing in the boudoir in "What I Did For Love", in Season 7 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 7 |episode = 5 |overall = 136 |network = FOX |production = 7.05 |imdb = tt0642432 |guests = Penelope Windust Keith Couloris Jocelyne Kelly |taping = September 25, 1992 |airdate = October 11, 1992 |writers = Ellen L. Fogle |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Al on the Rocks" |next = "Frat Chance" }} What I Did For Love was the fifth episode of Season 7 of Married... with Children that aired on FOX on October 4, 1992, also the 136th overall episode in the series. The episode, directed by Gerry Cohen, was written by Ellen L. Fogle. Synopsis Peg buys a multitude of sexy dresses to entice Al (who just wants a steak dinner). Meanwhile Bud is loitering around in a women's lingerie store and Kelly gives Peg some advice. Short Summary The way to a man's heart may be through his stomach, but it's not the heart that's sought by Peggy who's tired of being ignored by Al in the bedroom. So she tries a variety of exciting new outfits in an attempt to whet the appetite of a starving Al. But the only thing Al wants is a cooked steak for dinner. Peg appeases him by finally granting his long lost wish -- food -- when he gets home from work -- as bait to get her wish -- attention in the boudoir, but it's short lived as Al begins to tire of performing in the bedrooom -- and Peg, begins to grow tired of (finally) performing culinary feats in the kitchen and at the dinner table to get sex! Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to a song from the musical "A Chorus Line" *This is the last time Peg is seen cooking onscreen. *When Bud starts talking to the mannequin about how he saw a movie where the mannequin comes to life, he is referring to the 1987 romantic comedy "Mannequin" *The song Al sings to plead with Peggy at the end of the episode is Moon River *In this episode, Peg specifically mentions that she is the same age as Al. Goofs *When Peg and Al enter Hemphley's, Peg did not have a shopping bag with her. When they see Bud talking to the mannequin, she suddenly has a pink bag in her hand. *When Peg and Al enter the store and he mentions how uncomfortable he feels at that type of store, a pink bag is seen near some chairs as they first enter. After the man in glasses says that he wouldn't mind seeing Peg wear the same lingerie his wife is wearing, the camera goes back to Peg and Al and the pink bag is no longer near the chairs. Guest stars/Recurring cast ;Cast regulars: *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck Bundy *Shane Sweet as Seven Guest starring *Penelope Windust as Sales Lady *Keith Coulouris as Guy *Jocelyne Kelly as Girl Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:MWC Episodes